No Longer Here
by fullystranger
Summary: She was all alone in the house, her son was at her parents in-law house. Her husband is working. She was really alone... until a thief ambushed the house and killed her.


No Longer Here

It was a very dark depressing day today. Everyone were gathering around a grave in black suits under a black umbrella. The sky flash its lightning as it cry heavily just like the albino man who is covering his face, crying his heart out.

"It's alright Gilbert, it's not your fault," a spaniard sooth while patting his poor friend's back.

"You don't know anything Toni... it's-it's my fault... It's really my fault.. I left her alone in the house," the albino cried.

"No, it's not, if it weren't for you the killer would've killed someone by now-"

"But he already killed Liz," he cutted off.

Gilbert stood up and wipe his tears. His red crimson eyes soften as he read her name engraved on the gravestone.

"This is so unawesome," he mumble and left the cemetry.

Everyone who attend the ceremony eyed him with pity. He ignore them and walk to somewhere his feet takes him.

Memories of her flash in his mind and the tears starts to fall again. The love of his life was killed by an unknown killer, he holds a grudge on him even if the killer's already dead.

He stopped on his tracks rising his head up slowly.

Tears trickling down his cheeks once again as their house was infront of him. The house that he once live with her.

Slowly dragging his feet towards the door. He got nervous, scared and mad at the same time but he can't show it not infront of _him._

He breathed out an air, erasing his nervousness from him.

Once he opens the door, he was greeted by a cheerful 4 year old voice. His eyes travelled at the running little boy who is smiling ever so cheerful.

Gilbert faked a smile when his son crashed into him, wrapping his tiny arms around the albino's neck.

"Where's mommy?" Gilbert's face fell, and his smile turns into a sad one.

Gilbert pull back from the hug and held both of his son's cheeks. He couldn't help but smile just by seeing his son's features. Cheerful, bright, energetic, just like his mother. All three of those traits, he didn't want to ruin it. Not today, being hurt and knowing the definition of pain if enough for Gilbert, heck, he hates it when his son has to feel it too.

"Your mom..." he started.

Hearing those words, his son smile excitedly and it made Gilbert lost for words.

"She's working," he lied.

Excitement turn into a pout, the little boy crossed his arms and glare the concrete floor.

"She promise me she'll play with me," he pout.

"In place of her, why not I'll play with you?" Gilbert offers.

His son, Edelbert or Edel for short, still pout and so did Gilbert. He sat on the floor hugging his knees. He give up, he wished Eliza didn't die. It would've been better today. It would've been the joyest day in Edel's life.

Gilbert felt a small hand touching his arm. He lift his head up a little making only his eyes visible. Edel was looking at him with guilt.

"Daddy, don't be said, I'll play with you," the 4 year old said trying to cheer him up.

Gilbert smile behind his arms. A plan popped in his head.

"I'm so sad Edel," he 'fake-crying'

Edel panicked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, look I have a toy car," Gilbert laugh softly at his son's behaviour. He lift his head and grin.

"See? A toy car," Edel insist by showing his father the car.

Gilbert ruffles the boy's hair and footstep was heard coming towards their direction.

A smiling old lady was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Gilbert stood up and smile lovingly.

"Hi mom," he greet.

The woman hug her son with a tinger of guilt because of his lost.

"My Gilbert," she started, "You've must've been so scared".

Gilbert felt like crying again, but he shook the intention. He hud his mother and bury his face on her shoulder.

Edel saw the scene. He was confuse. signal the boy to go to his room which he did as told.

Gilbert parted himself from the hug. caress her son's cheek.

"Listen here, son. Eliz is putting her trust on you now, look after Edel, love him like how much you love you wife. Don't turn into the man you once were. For the sake of Eliz's death take care of him like in those days," she adviced.

He nod his head as those words are the words before his wife enter the afterlife.

Thunders roar through Edel's room. A spark of lightning flashes on the wall with the shadow of the window.

A small body was shivering with fear at the corner of the wall and soft soc could be heard. It was Edel. He was terrified. Scared. He wants his mother now. Usually at a time like this his mother would come rushing into his room with sympathy.

However, it was empty, nothing came.

He felt weight beside him. The blanked he was in being pulled off gently. Hands wrap around his small body with his face being cover by a buffed chest.

He couldn't see anything by the darkness of fear but he recognize the scent of the person. Tears spill his eyes.

"Daddy," he cried between his sobs.

Gilbert hug his child protectively.

"Don't cry Edel, it's not awesome. I'm here, so don't worry," he sooth.

Edel didn't stop crying, he didn't expect his father to come. He was happt at the same time he wants his mother to be here too. He haven't seen his mother ever since he got back here from his grandparents' house. He even anticipate his mother smiling genuinely like usual giving him a warm tight hug but she wasn't there for him today... and it scares him.

Gilbert knew what Edel is thinking. "I'm sorry, mommy can't be with you anymore".

Said albino's eyes widen, he looked around the room. There was none.

It was her voice, her beautiful, loving voice he missed so much. A liquid dropped onto Edel's head. The boy rise his head up to see it was his father crying unexpectedly.

Edel pursed his lips, "Daddy, don't cry! I hate thunders too!"

Gilbert wasn't crying because of the rain, he was crying for the ittle guy. He was crying because his family didn't stay as a whole. He was crying because he knew once Edel found out about his mother's death, he would detest his father and look at him with eyes full of hatred.

The atmosphere was contagious. A lone soul who is watching from outside the window was crying invisible tears.


End file.
